Kakurenbo : le jeu du cache-cache interdit
by yaoi no Yue
Summary: J'essaie de ne pas jouer à KAKURENBO de nuit, même en plein centre de Tokyo. Autrement, les démons risquent de nous emporter ... - Parle moi de ton frère Sasuke. - Il a disparu le jour après avoir joué à ce jeu, il y a quatre ans... Une promesse oublié, dans les rues sombres des démons y rodent. Un OS en deux partis .
1. Chapter 1 : un jeu interdit

**Kakurenbo (cache-cache)**

**Disclamer**: Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette fanfiction qui est une parodie et les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au célèbre Masashi Kishimoto–san. De plus le monde et l'histoire appartiennent au réalisateur Shūhei Morita du film-anime Kakurenbo ^^.

**Pairing** : couple Sasunaru, mais c'est du SHONEN-Ai (il n'y aura donc pas de scène explicite, désolé pour les amateurs(es)) mais c'est quand même une relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuez mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

**Rating** : on va dire T

**Genre **: U.A, mystère, aventure, suspense, fantastique, un peu de romance ;)

**Bêta :** Ma gentille Ambre's Yaoi

**Résumé :** _« J'essaie de ne pas jouer à KAKURENBO de nuit, même en plein centre de Tokyo. Autrement, les démons risquent de nous emporter »... - Parle moi de ton frère Sasuke. - Il a disparut le jour après avoir joué à ce jeu, il y a quatre ans..._

**Note de l'auteur** :

Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué dans le disclamer ceci est une parodie, donc il y aura des modifications par rapport à l'histoire originale et les informations ne correspondront pas à la réalité.

P-S : c'est un OS de 2 parties.

Voilà les infos donc maintenant bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

_« J'essaie de ne pas jouer à KAKURENBO de nuit, même en plein centre de Tokyo. Autrement, les démons risquent de nous emporter » _

Extrait de _« __la vie dans la montagne_» par Kunio Yanagida

* * *

**Partie 1 : Le jeu**

Dans un quartier de Tokyo nommé Konoha, un petit groupe d'enfants se réunissaient près un grand arbre feuillu situé dans un grand terrain de verdure.

Ils étaient trois : un garçon brun nommé Kiba, il avait une allure sauvage. Le garçon portait un tatouage de la forme d'un triangle inversé sur chacune de ses joues, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses canines pointues et avait un petit chien banc tacheté du nom de Akamaru dans sa capuche. Un deuxième garçon plutôt étrange dont tout le corps était caché par des vêtements sombre, on ne pouvait même pas distinguer ses yeux, cachés derrière une paire de lunette noire ou ses cheveux qui étaient sous une grosse capuche. Ce garçon mystérieux s'appelait Shino. Enfin la dernière personne était une jeune fille, Hinata, qui semblait frêle et fragile : elle avait des cheveux couleur nuit aux reflets bleutés coupé en carré, mais ce qui était fascinant chez elle était qu'elle possédait deux grands yeux de lys. Tous les trois semblaient avoir douze ans.

Arrivés auprès de l'arbre, ils s'installèrent au pied de celui-ci profitant ainsi de son ombre. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix telle un souffle de vent.

_- Hé dites, vous connaissez le jeu d'Otokuyo-sama ?_ Demanda la voix cristalline et enfantine.

Les trois amis levèrent leur tête et remarquèrent qu'il y avait une personne sur une grosse branche de l'arbre, ils ne pouvaient pas voir son visage ou même sa tête, mais de sa corpulence il devait être un enfant de leur âge.

- Ah, tu veux parler de ce jeu qui se déroule dans les quartiers sombres ? Murmura d'un ton détaché Shino.

- On m'a dit que ce jeu était vraiment excellent ! Déclara prestement Kiba surexcité. Ne, Akamaru ?

- Ouaf ! Aboya joyeusement le petit chien.

- Ouais, mais il est aussi extrêmement dangereux. Tout le monde dit qu'il ne faut pas s'approcher de ce quartier ! Reprit Shino.

- Justement, c'est excitant, non ? Déclara le deuxième garçon, ça doit être extra, on devrait aller voir !

- Mais... Mais... Ce quartier... Il paraît que des démons y rodent. Bégaya la seule jeune fille du groupe.

- DEMONS ! S'exclama le tatoué.

- Oui, c'est vrai, il y a des démons ! Confirma Shino d'un ton sombre. Ils sentent... Ils peuvent sentir les enfants et ensuite ils viennent les enlever.

- On m'a dit que beaucoup d'enfants étaient allés dans ce quartier et n'en sont jamais revenus. Coupa la brune.

- Je suis sûr que ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Affirma l'excité d'aventure.

- Je ne mens pas ! Souffla la jeune fille. Mon cousin, Neji, m'a racontée... Dans ce quartier, tout près d'ici, il avait vu une gigantesque ombre de démon...

- Sûrement... Pourquoi n'irait-on pas voir de nous-mêmes ? Railla le dresseur.

- Hein !? Haleta la jeune fille aux yeux de lys. Tu en es sûre ?

La personne à la voix cristalline pouffa d'un rire léger, et les trois qui se chamaillaient la regardèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Attaqua Kiba.

_- Le jeu d'Otokoyo-sama._.. Souffla la voix cristalline.

- Hein... Ah, tu connais ? Demanda Shino.

- Vraiment ! S'écria joyeusement le surexcité.

- Cela doit être des mensonges ! Bafouilla la jeune fille.

- Allez, raconte, raconte ! Demande avec empressement le maître du chien.

- Chut... Fais moins de bruit. Dit Shino. Ce secret ne doit pas nous échapper.

- Raconte-nous ce que tu sais. Supplia presque le dresseur.

Le possesseur de la voix pouffa de nouveau avant de conter d'une voix chantante :

_- Le jeu d'Otokoyo-sama ? Il se déroule dans les ruelles de ce quartier... Le jeu de cache-cache interdit. _

_Parfois, les lumières des ruelles s'allument de façon angoissantes, et tout le quartier ressemble à un labyrinthe. Mais les indices se suivent. Suivez dans l'ordre les syllabes « O », « TO », « KO», « YO », sur les enseignes lumineuses. _

_Si vous suivez toutes ces syllabes dans l'ordre, vous arriverez jusqu'à la place d'Otokoyo-sama. _

_Si neuf enfants se rassemblent sur cette place, le jeu d'Otokoyo-sama commencera. Pour jouer, les enfants doivent porter des masques de renard._

_Le jeu d'Otokoyo-sama n'est pas un jeu de cache-cache ordinaire. Il est extrêmement dangereux. Les enfants disparaissent tous... _

_En effet, pendant le jeu d'Otokoyo-sama, de véritables démons apparaissent et enlèvent les enfants..._

* * *

C'était un soir sans lune, sur une grande place devant l'entrée d'un quartier abandonner nommé « Racine » se trouvèrent des enfants, cinq en tout pour être précis, et avaient tous le même âge, c'est à dire douze ans. Mais on pouvait distinguait trois groupes différents.

Tout abord, à gauche de l'entrée du quartier on pouvait voir un groupe deux jeunes filles assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur l'une des deux barrières rougeâtre.

La première jeune fille assisse à droite se nommé Sakura et avait un robe rouge à manche courte, fendue des deux côtés, mais portant en dessous un petit bas de couleur noir et possédait une curieuse longue chevelure rose. Bien qu'on ne pouvait dessinait les traits de son visage, caché derrière un masque de renard ayant de une fleur de cerisier au front, on pouvait facilement voir deux grands yeux verte comme une prairie.

Son amie, Ino, à sa gauche, au contraire d'elle, abordait une magnifique et longue chevelure dorée pale attaché en queue de cheval haute et possédait derrière son masque qui avait au front un papillon bleue, des trois perles bleues clairs semblant à des esprits. Elle était habillée d'un ensemble violet composé d'un haut sans manche mais à col montante qui dévoilait son ventre caché sous de bandages et une jupe fendue sur le côté droit, elle portait en dessous de celle-ci de bandelettes qui entourées ses cuisses blanchâtres.

Les deux jeunes filles gloussaient et bavardaient prestement puis parfois se disputaient tout en tournant souvent et furtivement leur regard vers le groupe de deux garçons qui étaient à l'opposé d'elles.

Les deux garçons devant la deuxième barrière était, pour l'un debout, s'appuyant légèrement grâce à ses coudes la barrière. Il avait attaché ses cheveux brun en coupe palmier et portait un haut en résille, puis par-dessus une veste grise à bordure verte. La tête tourné vers le ciel sombre était caché par un masque de renard où une pièce de shoji écrit « roi » trônait sur son front, il poussait de temps en temps de long soupires, trouvant l'attende ennuyeux, son nom était Shikamaru.

L'autre garçon, Sasuke était un brun ayant une chevelure sombre dont les piques de derrière se relevait en cul de canard, avait derrière son masque décoré d'un éventail rouge et blanc au-dessus d'une pupille noir détenant une rosasse rouge sang, des yeux de ténèbres aux reflets rougeoyant. Il portait un haut noir à demi-manche et un pantalon sombre.

Ce dernier était plongé dans la contemplation de la dernière personne qu'on ne pouvait devinait le sexe présente debout devant lui. Une aura mystérieuse entourait celle-ci, elle portait un kimono court blanc au contour rouge ayant un grelot à la ceinture et un pantalon court de la même couleur. Elle n'avait pas poitrine, le brun conclut qu'elle doit être un garçon mais la taille du garçon qui faisait une demi-tête plus petit que lui et les mouvements de ce dernier était remplie tellement de grâce et de beauté qu'il ne pouvait croire que ce soit un garçon qui les faisait, surtout que le-dit garçon détenait un superbe chevelure mi-long couleur soleil et qu'il sentait comme le miel, une odeur douce et sucrée. Le plus extraordinaire selon le grand brun serait les sublimes yeux saphir qu'avait le blond derrière le masque de renard dès plus simple, sans indice pour pouvoir le reconnaître mais pourtant le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce petit blond ne lui était pas inconnu .

- On dirait qu'on n'est pas les premiers. S'exclama une voix venant de la sortie du quartier Konoha.

Les cinq enfants présents se retournèrent et constatèrent l'arrivé d'un groupe de trois autres personnes et suivis de quelques pas par un duo.

Celui qui avait parlé était Kiba qui était à droite. Son masque avait pour particularité d'avoir de très grands crocs et ressemblai pus à un masque de loup que de renard. A côté de lui, au centre, se trouvait Shino. Il avait masque ayant de multiples insectes. La personne tout à gauche était la petite Hinata qui avait un masque ayant au front le symbole du Yin et du Yang.

Le groupe de duo était composé d'un garçon et d'une fille : le garçon se nommé Suigetsu et avait une chevelure de neige, sous son masque orné de sept épées on distinguait deux yeux cruels de couleur violet. Tandis que la jeune fille, elle, s'appelait Karin et avait une chevelure de feu tout comme ses yeux derrière un masque ayant un tourbillon.

- Regardez, on est dix. On ne devrait pas être neuf ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Qu'est-ce ça peut foutre ?! Ce « sama » (maître fait référence à Otokoyo), je veux trop voir à quoi ressemble son démon. Oh ? S'exclama soudainement Suigetsu.

En effet, lorsque les cinq nouveaux rejoignirent les autres, les nuons de l'entré du quartier sombre s'illuminèrent et la porte d'entré s'ouvrit sans que personne ne la touche, invitant aux jeunes d'entrer.

- On dirait que ça commence. Sasuke, tu es sûr de vouloir participer ? Demanda le brun à la coupe palmier au garçon à l'éventail.

- Hum. Répondit simplement le garçon. J'en suis sûr Shikamaru.

- Pff ! Galère ! Soupira de nouveau Shikamaru.

- Regardez ça commence. Dit timidement la bluet.

- Allez, on y va ! S'écria l'excité. Je me demande ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte.

- Bien, allons-y ensemble. Déclara Shikamaru. Attend nous Kiba.

- Heu, ouais mais dépêchez cria ce dernier.

Les enfants commencèrent tous à s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture, seul, le bond resta là à les regarder avant de lui même rentrer.

* * *

Le groupe s'était séparé pour plus de discrétion, de ce fait en ce moment Suigetsu et Karin s'aventuraient lentement dans un couloir étroit éclairé par des lumières rougeoyante, ce lieu se nommé le quartier « Matatabi »(Nibi).

Prit dans l'excitation de découvrir ces lieux étranges, Suigetsu ne faisait attention à rien et bousculer souvent des objets brisant le silence qui était maître du lieu.

- Suigetsu , fait moins de bruits, ou sinon des démons vont apparaître. Chuchota Karin.

- Trouillarde, il n'y a personne dans le coin. Tu as vraiment cru qu'il y avait des démons ?

- Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda d'une voix paniqué la fille du groupe en entendant brusquement des sourds grondements.

- C'est peut être quelqu'un qui pousse un chariot de pouffe, déclara d'une voix hésitant Suigetsu, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu.. Tu penses vraiment ? Dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?

- J'en suis sûr, t'en fait pas.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, puis Suigetsu qui était en tête du groupe s'arrêta, surpris par quelques chose qui état à sa gauche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Karin en le rejoignant.

Elle regarda vers la même direction que le garçon et découvrit une immense statue représentant un chat noir à deux queues en position d'attaque.

- Ah, c'est juste cette espèce de statue qui a grincé. Souffla soulagé la rousse. Aurais-tu eu …

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Lança le blanc d'une voix forte. Qui a laissé traîner ce truc ici ?!

Furieux d'avoir était effrayé par une vulgaire statue, il jeta un bâton qui était à terre vers une des ampoules qui illuminait celle-ci qui se brisa.

- Tiens, bien fait.

- Fait attention, tu vas te faire maudire. Bafouilla en colère Karin.

Mais déjà le garçon s'en alla sans un regard, tandis que la jeune fille regarda encore une fois la statue d'un air effrayée avant de partir elle aussi. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que les yeux de chat s'illuminèrent d'une lueur sanglante et une pupille réclamant vengeance apparut.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un autre groupe composé de Shikamaru et de Sasuke couraient dans le quartier «Kurama»(Kyubi). A force de courir, ils étaient à bout de souffle et décidèrent de s'arrêter pour l'instant. Pour briser le silence mais aussi par curiosité Shikamaru demanda :

- Sasuke, parle-moi de ton grand-frère...

Sasuke semblait réfléchir un moment avant d'avancer et de déclaré d'une voix neutre :

- Itachi...

- Bien, tu es sûr qu'Itachi a participé au jeu d'Otokoyo-sama ?

- Il a disparu le lendemain après avoir joué à ce jeu, il y a quatre ans.

- Alors le jeu d'Otokoyo-sama fait réellement disparaître les enfants ?

Shikamaru sembla réfléchir puis déclara :

- On va partir à sa recherche.

- Hum.

- Moi aussi, je me demande vraiment où sont passés les autres disparus.

Alors qu'ils avançaient doucement, la terre et les murs se mirent tout à coup à trembler. Les lumières vacillèrent et quelques choses de dangereux semblait s'approcher des garçons à toute vitesse, les mettant en position de défensifs dans une attente angoissante.

- Quelque chose vient par là ! Souffla Shikamaru.

Devant eux, sur le mur d'en face, une ombre avançait vers leur direction sous les lumières clignotante. L'angoisse et la peur étaient à leur comble. Et soudain, ils virent... Non pas un monstre mais le jeune garçon blond qui état avec eux à l'entrée du quartier. Soulager ils se détendirent.

- Oh, tu es … Commença Shikamaru.

Mais le blond les regarda un instant avant de reprendre son chemin, les ignorant.

- Oh, attends ! Interpella Sasuke avant de le poursuivre.

- Oh, hé ! Attends Sasuke dit Shikamaru avant de les suivre.

Ils coururent, essayant de rattraper le blond et le virent les attendre en haut d'un escalier puis en les voyant arriver, le blond reprit son chemin faisant tinter son grelot.

* * *

Dans le quartier « Kokuô » (Gobi).

- Kiba, attend nous ! Appela Hinata d'une voix plaintive au garçon qui se trouvait à plus de quatre mètres devant d'elle.

- Dépêchez-vous alors ! Répondit joyeusement celui-ci.

- Pourquoi tu veux aller aussi vite ? Interrogea le deuxième garçon du groupe.

- Je veux voire le démon avant les autres. Déclara le tatoué d'un air combatif et excité.

Shino se demanda alors comment ce garçon pouvait d'être aussi idiot, était-il né ainsi ou c'était une comédie... Non, Kiba avait toujours été optimiste, idiot, impulsif, et n'avait jamais les mêmes objectifs ou les mêmes pensées que les autres.

- Dis-moi tu penses vraiment à ce que tu dis ?

- Bien sûr ! Dit Kiba comme si c'était une évidence.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris les règles de ce jeu annonça d'un soupir le possesseur des lunettes.

- Ah ?

- Le but c'est justement DE NE PAS LE CROISER CE DEMON ! Cria Shino.

- Nani ( quoi ) ?! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu croises ce démon tu as perdu. Expliqua doucement Hinata au garçon comme s'il était un petit d'enfant.

- Mais... Je veux le voir ! Gémit le garçon.

- Bah, tu ne pourras pas. Exposa presque sadiquement Shino.

Kiba, soupira puis partit en traînant du pied tout en boudant, pendant quelques minutes ce fut ainsi, Shino comme à son habitude ne pipait aucun mot appréciant ce silence tellement rare lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec l'autre brun, Hinata qui ne savait quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère et Kiba qui boudait encore et toujours se disant que ce jeu n'était même pas drôle.

Mais ce moment de calme fut bientôt troublé lorsqu'ils entendirent des aboiements et des grondements, Kiba en bon ami des canidés voulut aller rejoindre le chien sa joie de vivre retrouvée, les deux autres le suivirent, heureuse pour la jeune fille et indifférent pour Shino. Ils arrivèrent près d'une sinistre ruelle, ou l'ombre du chien dépassait. Kiba, content, trottina vers l'entrée de celle-ci : l'intérieur était sombre, on n'y voyait rien, le garçon s'agenouilla puis tendit sa main essayant d'appâter le dit chien. Shino s'inquiéta, il sentait un mauvais présage et son instinct ne se trompait jamais, le grondement qu'il entendait devenait de plus en plus fort, il voulut prévenir aux autres de partir mais ce fut trop tard...

* * *

Dans le quartier « Matatabi » :

- J'ai faim... tu sais pas s'il y a un truc à manger demanda d'un ton plaignant Suigetsu.

- Non, j'ai rien. T'as qu'à retrouver le chariot de bouffe de tout à l'heure. Railla Karin.

- Ok. Déclara Suigetsu avant de partir à sa recherche.

Karin soupira en fermant des yeux, fatiguée de la bêtise de son camarade puis s'assit sur un banc. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses pupilles elle était maintenant toute seule dans ce silence angoissant et oppressant, elle aurait voulu appeler Suigetsu mais sa fierté en prendrait un coup, pour se calmer elle referma alors ses yeux pour se reposer un peu, puis peu à peu sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte Morphée vint et elle s'endormit sous le grésillement des lampes.

Pourtant dans la pénombre, s'avançant doucement à pas de loup une ombre gigantesque et malfaisante qui approchait à grand pas de l'endormit. Peut-être avait-elle sentit le danger à cause de l'aura malveillant de l'ombre ou par pur instinct de survie, en tout cas la jeune fille se réveilla en sursautant le cœur battant et la peur grandissant. Elle tourna sa tête frénétiquement vers le coin sombre où elle avait cru ressentit le danger mais ne distinguait rien de ses yeux d'humaine.

- C'est impossible... Cela ne peut pas être...

- Karin ! Cria une voix paniquée.

La rousse se retourna de l'endroit, et découvrit que Suigetsu était revenu. Soulagée elle déclara :

- Hé, ne me fait pas peur...

- Derrière toi !

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière moi ?

Elle se retournage à nouveau et se trouva nez à nez avec la tête de trois mètres du démon chat noir qu'ils avaient rencontré juste avant, les yeux sanglant, les énormes crocs sortis grognant et crachant de colère et de vengeance, ses ampoules éclairant son corps de demi-chat et de demi homme. Karin sous le coup de la peur tomba à la renverse et reculant tremblement en rampant en arrière sans lâcher des yeux le monstre qui se redressait sur ses pattes arrières et la fixait d'un air menaçant. Elle était terrifiée, tellement que des larmes formèrent peu à peu, elle voulut crier mais sa gorge était sèche. Soudain, le démon chat abattit sa patte d'avant vers elle mais le rata. Courir ! Ce fut le signale pour le duo qui s'enfuit de toute leur force sans demander leur reste. Mais la jeune fille encore tremblotante trébucha et tomba, Suigetsu trop effrayé partit sans l'aider. Elle essaya de se relever mais trop tard, le monstre était déjà là, son ombre dévorait la jeune fille.

* * *

Dans le quartier « Saiken et Gyûki » ( Rokubi et Hachibi), les deux jeunes filles qui étaient ensemble couraient, se disputaient mais semblaient totalement détendu. Elles cherchaient tranquillement des indices, lorsque des tremblements apparurent et que les nuons qui éclairaient leur chemin s'éteignirent. S'attendant à quelque chose, elles se mirent en défensives craintivement sachant que quelque chose approchait à grand pas mais ce qu'elles ne s'attendaient pas c'était que les monstres n'allaient pas venir par les couloirs, en effet, les démons qui les poursuivait abattirent directement le mur à côté d'elles. Apparu alors d'abord une immense limace à six queues violet à la gueule ouverte et possédait en plus des petits bras puis un taureau possédant huit membres inférieurs qui semblaient être des tentacules. Tous deux avaient la malveillance suintaient de toutes leurs parties du corps.

En les apercevant, les jeunes filles se figèrent de surprise puis effrayées coururent aussi vite que leurs petites jambes pouvaient aller, voulant échapper aux monstres. Arrivé à un croisement elles se séparèrent laissant démuni les deux démons coléreux.

* * *

Dans le quartier « Kurama », Sasuke et Shikamaru couraient après le blondinet. En ce moment ils se trouvèrent dans un bâtiment derrière une fenêtre condamné.

- Il n'est pas là.

- Où a-t-il bien pu passer ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Tu sais, il me rappelle quelqu'un... Dit Sasuke d'une voix hésitante.

- Maintenant que tu le dis... Constata Shikamaru.

Un bruit sourd retendit dehors, ils regardèrent puis espionnèrent à travers les fentes de la fenêtre, passa alors une lumière blanche aveuglante les éblouissant. Shikamaru après s'être détourné de la lumière qui passait, regarda autour d'eux : tout était sale, sombre et désordonné. Mais il remarqua que dans cette pièce se trouvait un panneau où une grande affiche circulaire était encore accrochée. Elle représentait dix images de bêtes dont neuf tournaient en spirale autour du dixième et chacune de ces bête possédait un nombre de queues différentes.

- Eh, viens voir qu'est-ce que c'est... ?

- Elle a quelque chose de spéciale cette affiche ? Demande Sasuke en s'approchant curieux.

- Non, elle est différente... Shukaku, dit Ichibi, Matatabi, dit Nibi, Isobu, dit Sanbi, Son Gokû, dit Yonbi, Kokuô, dit Gobi, Saiken dit Rokubi, Chômei, dit Nanabi, Gyûki, dit Hachibi et Karama dit Kyûbi. Ce sont tous les noms des démons ! Constata avec effroi Shikamaru. Cela signifie qu'il n'y en a pas qu'un seul.

- Ils sont neuf en tout... Et celui du milieu, qu'est-ce que c'est, Jûbi ?

Ils contemplèrent curieusement le dernier démons dessiné sur l'affiche qui semblait non à une bête comme les neuf autres mais plutôt à un ombre humain dont on avait rajouté des queues, un masque et une paire d'oreille animal. Ils restèrent là à réfléchir lorsqu'ils entendirent le son du grelot du blond résonnait à travers le silence. Ils retournèrent et constatèrent que l'adolescent était à leur ancienne place : il regardait à travers les fentes de la fenêtre condamné où il voyait Kiba et Hinata courir de toute leur force dans ces ruelles sombres et macabres. Ils couraient depuis un moment, cherchant un endroit pour se cacher du démon qui les poursuivait. Le blond les scrutait en silence son regard les suivait.

- Hé ! Tu regardes quoi ? Demande Sasuke en s'approchant de lui.

Il contempla à son tour et vit au bout de la rue un monstre gigantesque et menaçant, la gueule ouverte sur plusieurs rangée de dents aussi tranchant que des sabres qui avançait vers eux, lentement, semblant reniflait quelques fois pour repérer sa prochaine proie et à chaque pas que ce monstre chien faisait, le néon d'un enseigne s'illuminait. Le monstre renifla encore, puis il s'arrêta juste devant le bâtiment qu'abritait les trois garçons. En voyant cela, Sasuke se cacha vivement derrière le mur, le souffle coupé et sifflant. D'un murmure il dit :

- C'est un démon, Shikamaru, cours !

Les deux garçons coururent précipitamment vers les escaliers puis lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté du blond qui n'avait bougé d'un pouce, Sasuke lui dit rapidement :

- Viens aussi, viens !

Puis ils repartirent, le blond ne fit que de pencher la tête. Le démon quant à lui, continua son chemin.

- Kiba ! Cria Hinata devant une grille qu'elle ne réussit à grimper.

- Va te cacher ailleurs ! Vite ! Souffla avec panique et empressement la voix de son ami derrière la grille.

Hinata ne put que de courir une nouvelle fois afin de trouver une nouvelle cachette mais alors qu'elle atteignit le bout du la rue, le monstre l'attendait déjà. elle ne put que crier.

Kiba l'entendit avec effroi puis se cacha dans une poubelle voulant devenir plus petite qu'une souris, la peur au ventre, c'était de sa faute se disait-il s'il n'avait voulu rencontrait ce démon, s'il n'avait voulu être auprès de ce chien qui était en fait le démon qui voulait les dévorer... Mais le démon était revenue, de son regard carmin il scruta attentivement à travers la grille, cherchant sa proie tremblante. Puis l'ayant repéré, il s'abattit de tout son poids sur la barrière en métal qui s'écrasa. Kiba eu l'intelligence de s'enfuir avant d'être aplatit, mais courant en regardant derrière lui,il ne remarqua pas que devant lui, un autre démon l'attendait et le garçon s'y cogna dessus. Il se retourna et vit que entre les mains du monstre se trouvait Hinata. Kiba regarda la scène horrifié puis il entendit l'autre monstre chien se rapprocher, il constata qu'il s'était fait encerclé et surtout que le démon chien lui sautait dessus. Par un réflexe inimaginable Kiba réussit à échapper de l'attaque mais lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau les monstres il découvrit un massacre.

Comme le monstre chien avait pris de l'élan pour l'attaquer et qu'il l'avait loupé il avait atterrit sur l'autre monstre à trois queues qui ne l'avait évité. De ce fait dans les crocs de la bête chien se trouva la tête du l'autre monstre semblant à une tortue qui suintait du sang chaud, noir, malodorant et visqueux. En voyant cette vision d'horreur, Kiba s'évanouit. La tête arraché quant à lui s'illumina d'une lueur rougeâtre, tout comme le reste du corps puis tout les morceaux démembré se recollèrent d'un coup.

* * *

Dans le quartier « Saiken et Gyûki » où les deux jeunes filles s'étaient séparées, elles s'étaient à nouveaux rassemblées. Mais rapidement elles s'étaient fait encerclées par les deux démons néanmoins ces deux humaines n'avaient pas froid aux yeux, voyant que ces démons n'étaient pas très grands, elles prirent pour l'une une énorme pierre pour l'autre un bâton en bois, puis s'élancèrent avec courage sur un monstre chacune.

* * *

Suigetsu courait à perdre haleine, il voulut repartir de cet endroit maudit mais arrivé à l'entrée du quartier il se rendit compte que le portail était fermé, il avait beau frapper de toute ses forces les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas, de crier à l'aide à en perdre la voix, personne l'entendit, seul tapis dans l'ombre un tanuki était présent, ses yeux fou fixait ce petit humain désespéré.

* * *

Au même moment, au quartier « Kurama » les trois garçons couraient à perte d'haleine à travers un couloir, cela faisait un bout de temps déjà qu'ils s'enfuyaient dans ce couloir carmin. Puis arrivé au bout, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient arrivés au centre du quartier sombre. Ce dernier avait au centre un temple possédant une immense colonne sombre.

- C'est bien ce qu'on pensait, ce jeu de cache-cache...

- Shikamaru, regarde !

Shikamaru suivit le regard de Sasuke, qui fixait la sombre colonne.

- C'est...

- Je pense que les enfants sont tous ici... Alors, Itachi aussi...

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient à nouveau pour rejoindre la colonne, ils entendirent le grognement d'une bête. Ils levèrent leur tête et constata qu'un immense renard à neuf queues gardait la tour. Ils reculèrent, voulant s'enfuir lorsque Sasuke se retourna vers Shikamaru qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Sasuke, tu dois retrouver ton frère, fuis !

- Shikamaru !

Le démon bondit et s'abattit sur Shikamaru qui s'écroula. Le son d'un grelots résonna doucement, et le blond s'avança d'un pas léger semblant presque voler vers le monstre et le garçon qui était tombé puis fit face à Sasuke.

- Tu... Tu es...

Mais il ne put continuer, des grognements se firent entendre de partout et sur chaque des neufs chemins menant à la tour apparurent un monstre différents. Neufs des monstres qu'il avait vu était là devant lui. Sasuke avait peur... Un rire cristallin et léger se fit entendre. C'était le blond qui riait à travers sa main. Dans un état désespéré et second, Sasuke cria le nom de son ami et courut pour le rejoindre.

* * *

Sasuke sentit sa tête lui faire mal, il ouvrit ses yeux doucement et entendit à travers le silence de la nuit, un son grave mais familier qui comptait.

- 1, 2, 3...

Sasuke se releva en vitesse, puis regarda attentivement autour de lui, il était toujours devant la tour.

- 4, 5, 6...

Il l'avait repéré, son frère, il était devant l'entrée du temple et comptait dos à lui.

- 7, 8, 9

- Itachi... Appela dans un souffle Sasuke craintif.

- 10, encore une fois ?

- Itachi, c'est toi ? Demanda plus fort Sasuke.

Le son d'un grelot tinta, puis son frère se retourna, il lui ressemblait : sa peau diaphane, ses cheveux de nuit, ses yeux d'encre aux reflets rougeâtre. Seul la longueur des cheveux et de taille puis les deux cernes en dessous des ces yeux et la différence d'âge les différencier.

- Alors, tu es... Balbutia Sasuke le regard plongeant dans celui du blond.

Le même rire cristallin se fit entendre, et Sasuke se rendit compte que le blond était assis sur un rempart devant son frère qui s'avançait vers le blondinet qui d'ailleurs jouait avec un papillon aussi bleu que ces yeux. Plus son frère avançait, plus une brume apparaissait et s'épaissit. Soudain, un éclair frappa, donnant aux deux visages devant lui un air angoissant, monstrueux et effrayant. Les éclairs grondèrent, le vent souffla, la brume s'intensifia et la voix du blond s'éleva :

- Si neufs enfants se rassemblent sur cette place, le jeu de cache-cache commencera.

- Alors tu es… Le dixième démon : Jûbi !

Le blond reçut comme un éclair, ses yeux se fermèrent et son masque se fendit. Le visage du blond aurait pu être celui d'enfant normal si trois marques noirs semblable à des moustaches n'ornaient pas chacune de ses joues damnés, de ses lèvres délicates dépassèrent des crocs d'une blancheur mortelle et lorsque ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux au lieu des deux lagons précédemment se trouvèrent à présent deux iris de sang aux pupilles fendus.

- Tu es un démon souffla Sasuke.

Le blond pouffa encore une fois de rire jaune, puis au lieu du son cristallin sortit, ce son était mélangé à une autre plus rauque, plus intense, plus diabolique, et de cette voix, il chantonna :

- Ceux qui veulent jouer à Kakurenbo, rassemblez-vous autour de moi ! Lorsqu'on joue au jeu d'Otokoyo-sama, la ville devient plus lumineuse. Mais cela ne dure pas longtemps. C'est pourquoi, on doit y rejouer indéfiniment. Au jeu d'Otokoyo-sama, le Kakurenbo !

A la fin des paroles du blond, là où étaient emprisonné les nouveaux : Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Suigetsu et Karin, Sakura et Ino, et en fin Shikamaru les lumières qui les entouraient s'illuminèrent. Sasuke ne put que les regardait avec épouvante.

- Tout le monde...

Le grelot retint de nouveau, Shikamaru se réveilla, il appela une fois Sasuke qui voulut le rejoindre mais une nouvelle fois la voix du blond s'éleva :

- Ceux qui veulent jouer à Kakurenbo, chantonna-il tout en levant ses bras comme dans un rituel, rassemblez-vous autour de moi !

Toutes les lumières de tous les enfants emprisonnés brillèrent en aspirant leur énergie. Illuminant la sombre tour qui s'étendait jusqu'au ciel. Cruellement, le blond continua sa chanson :

- Tout le monde est là.

- Ils vont tous être utilisés pour éclairer le quartier... Constata Sasuke avec terreur lorsqu'il vit les nuons de tous les enseignes s'éclairaient. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau devant lui, le blond s'était approchait considérablement près de lui et sa tête était à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

- Tu es le dernier souffla le blond d'une voix presque douce, puis doucement il embrassa le brun d'un chaste baiser et tendit le masque autrefois fendus à Sasuke. C'est à toi d'être... le démon. (désigne également la personne qui doit compter, au jeu du cache-cache)

Ce fut comme si Sasuke se réveilla d'un profond sommeil.

* * *

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, êtes-vous prêts ?

- On est prêts déclarèrent de nombreuses voix.

Sasuke se retourna puis s'élança à leur recherche, sous le tintement d'un grelot et d'un rire cristallin. Dans cette nuit sans fin, où la lumière vacille, tout ce que vous pouvez faire c'est de jouer avec le démon. (Désigne ici, la tendance des gens à flirter avec le danger).

* * *

Voilà le premier Shot, j'espère que cela vous a plus ^^.

Retrouver la deuxième partie totalement inventé qui répondra à certaines questions, bientôt en parution sur ce site XD. En attentant voici un petit aperçut ;)

* * *

- _Je sais, tu t'appelleras Naruto !_

* * *

- _C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda-t-il_

- _Mon... nom ? Interrogea le blond hésitant face à cette question qui lui sembla familière._

- _Oui, ton nom. Répéta le brun._

_Le blond réfléchit intensément puis comme une illumination, un souvenir nostalgique, une parole lui revint :_

- _Naruto, murmura le blond dans un souffle._

- _Comment ? Je t'ai pas entendu..._

- _'Ruto... Naruto ! ' est Naruto reprit avec plus de force le petit garçon._

- _Oh ! Naruto ! Ravie de te rencontrer déclara pompeusement le brun, puis il reprit avec fierté, le mien est..._

* * *

- _Dis tu reviendras ? Demanda-t-il craintivement._

- _Bien sûre ! Je t'en fais la promesse ! _

- _Alors je t'attendrais ! Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire._

* * *

- _Tu es la fierté de cette famille, ne n'oublie pas !_

- _Non père, je ne l'oublie pas..._

* * *

- _Tu vas me quitter toi aussi ? Dit-il en pleurs_

- _Non, je ne te quitterais pas ! Tu m'entends, jamais ! _

_Puis il le prit dans ses bras réconfortants._


	2. Chapter 2 : chronologie

**Disclamer **: Je ne gagne pas toujours pas d'argent en publiant cette fanfiction XD et les personnages ne sont pas à moi malheureusement (en larmes) mais à Masashi Kishimoto–san ^-^. De plus le monde et l'histoire appartiennent au réalisateur Shūhei Morita du film-anime Kakurenbo ^^.

**Pairing** : couple Sasunaru, mais c'est du SHONEN-Ai (il n'y aura donc pas de scène explicite, désolé pour les amateurs(es)) mais c'est quand même une relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuez mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension (s'incline).

**Rating** : on va dire T

**Genre **: U.A, mystère, aventure, suspense, un peu de romance ;)

**Résumé :** _« J'essaie de ne pas jouer à KAKURENBO de nuit, même en plein centre de Tokyo. Autrement, les démons risquent de nous emporter »... - Parle moi de ton frère Sasuke. - Il a disparut le jour après avoir joué à ce jeu, il y a quatre ans..._

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici la deuxième partie de l'OS qui va expliquer certaines choses dans l'OS précédent et qui est totalement sortit de mon imagination !

Maintenant bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie 2 : Chronologie**

**Partie une : Le maudit :**

_Cette __histoire est né de la folie de l'Homme, un carnage sanguinaire. Un petit garçon de cinq ans se tenait là, seul... à part les neuf gigantesques et terrifiantes ombres derrière lui. Autour de lui étaient couchés d'innombrables cadavres. A la lumière de la lune, le sang éparpillé avait l'air de fleurir en une fleur sombre écarlate. Il avait prit sa revanche et s'était vengé... Et le garçon se mit à rire. Il riait bruyamment et grassement tandis que ses vêtements étaient plein de sang. Puis, soudain il s'arrêta... et s'engouffra dans les ténèbres..._

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait il avait toujours vécut là, ici dans cette grande salle sombre, froide et silencieuse éclairait seulement par de simples bougies.

Il ne connaissait rien de la vie à l'extérieur de ce temple, sa prison et n'avait ni famille, ni amis, il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas de nom, seulement un âge : cinq ans, cinq ans de peines et de douleurs, de tristesse...

Pourtant sans rien connaître du monde extérieur, ce petit garçon avait toutes les connaissances du monde. Comment ? Vous vous dites, mais parce que ce garçon était un gardien, le gardien des sceaux qui emprisonnaient les neufs des plus grands et cruels démons que ce monde n'avait jamais porté en son sein. Or ces démons au fil des années avaient appris à apprécier ce petit et le considéraient comme le leur et malgré les apparences ils étaient plus doux avec l'enfant qu'aucun humain n'eut jamais fait, car ils étaient les seuls à aimer ce petit qui était haïs par ses paires. Les seuls humains qui connaissaient son existence le méprisaient, l'insultaient et parfois le frappaient. La vie de ce petit n'était pas tout rose et ce dernier à force avait bien appris à se faire plus discrète qu'une ombre pour ne pas recevoir des punitions supplémentaires ce qui désolaient les démons qui s'attristaient de voire leur petit devenir de plus en plus amorphe.

Mais heureusement, l'enfant pouvait parler à ses prisonniers grâce à ses pensées, et les rejoindre spirituellement lorsque la douleur était trop forte, seuls ces moments étaient plaisants aux yeux du garçon qui se sentait enfin vivant et non comme une poupée qui avait pour seul objectif que de prier afin de garder les sceaux en place.

Dans cette vie répétitive où il avait pour seul objectif de prier encore et encore, l'enfant était déjà mort.

Pourtant ce quotidien fut troublé lorsque arriva un nouvel humain, il avait depuis le temps mémorisé tous les humains, les prêtres, qui venaient le voire, leur geste, leur odeur et parfois leurs intentions... mais celui là, rien, ses gestes, son odeur, tout lui était inconnue et cela le terrifié... mais pourtant à chaque pas que fait cet humain le mit en confiance : contrairement aux autres, cet homme n'avait rien de menaçant, ni de malveillant. Il avait une longue chevelure de neige et un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, ce n'était ni un sourire sadique ni un cruel comme il avait l'habitude de recevoir, non c'était un sourire apaisant et joyeux... Il le détailla alors comme un animal aux à guet.

Pendant ce temps l'humain l'observa aussi : il regarda cet petit bout d'homme de ce qu'il y avait de plus mignon, même si il avait perdu toute l'innocence et foi envers les humains qu'il aurait du avoir : il possédait une belle chevelure blond assez longue et une peau diaphane du fait qu'il n'avait jamais connu les rayons du soleil. Sur son visage enfantin trois griffures parallèles semblaient été faite sur chacune des joues rondes. L'enfant avait des blessures en plus qui ne pouvaient être faites toutes seules, mais le plus choquant était ses yeux bleu roi où l'homme n'apercevait plus aucune étincelle de vie comme si l'enfant était mort avant d'avoir vécut, semblant plus à une poupée qu'à un humain, ses perles bleus reflétaient toute la tristesse, et la solitude qu'il avait vécut, une peine qui semblait à un gouffre ténébreux sans fond, oui trop... Beaucoup trop pour un enfant de cet âge... L'homme prit une inspiration qu'il n'avait eu conscience d'avoir coupé et déclara :

- Je me présente, je suis le célèbre grand et merveilleux Jiraya-sama ! Je suis le nouveau prêtre qui va venir s'occuper de toi gamin. Se présenta l'homme avec entrain. Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

L'enfant décida de l'ignorait et détournant son regard, son nom ? Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé et plus de toute façon il n'en avait pas alors...

- Tu sais, ignorait les gens est très impolie. Plaisanta le plus vieux tout en attrapant le visage du chenapan pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais il ne savait quoi répondre à cette question, et devant l'air embêter du garçon devant lui Jiraya sembla avoir une illumination.

- Comprends-tu se que je dis ? Demanda-t-il en relâchant l'enfant.

Il hocha affirmativement la tête, bien sûr qu'il comprenait il n'était pas idiot tout de même.

- Tu ne sais pas parler ? Redemanda l'homme inquiet à la réponse.

Il hocha les épaules, on ne lui avait jamais demander de parler, au contraire étant plus petit il se souvenait que plus il émettait de bruits plus il se faisait punir alors il préférait maintenant garder le silence et puis il n'avait jamais eu le besoin d'essayer de s'exprimait alors à quoi bon.

- As-tu un nom, gamin ?

Il secoua cette fois la tête négativement. Jiraya soupira voyant enfin le problème puis il se gratta l'arrière de la tête gêné.

- Bon, là c'est sûre c'est un problème, je vais tout de même pas t'appelais gamin pour le reste de ta vie quand même ! Mh... Réfléchissons... Comment je vais pouvoir te nommé...

L'homme s'affaissa sur le sol, un poing sur un de ses genoux tandis que l'autre main grattait son menton, ses yeux se fermèrent pour mieux se concentrer. Le garçon l'observa intrigué, c'était bien la première fois qu'on se souciait de savoir son nom, non c'était la première fois que l'on s'intéressait tout simplement à lui et dans un sens il sentit tout son être se réchauffer d'une douce chaleur.

Embarrassé d'avoir pu ressentir cette douceur qui lui avait toujours été interdite, il se détourna de Jiraya pour regardait ce qu'il avait à manger, son plateau repas était composé d'un petit bol de riz et d'un verre d'eau, soit le strict minimum pour le garder en vie mais pas assez pour le rendre plus fort. Il prit son bol d'un air défaitiste, au moins ils ne l'avaient pas oublier de le nourrir comme parfois et commença à manger. En même pas cinq minutes il finit son maigre repas et le reposa, Jiraya pendant ce temps eu comme une idée et bondit sur ses pieds, prit une pose majestueux et déclara :

- Je sais, et si maintenant je t'appelais... Miki ! Tu vois Miki était une jeune fille tellement adorable avec une si belle silhouette et tu vois,... tu vois... ou bien Rika, Rika était vraiment resplendissante dans son kimono rouge aux fleurs de lotus et sa voix était tout simplement enchanteresse quand elle me parlait... Sinon que dirais tu de...

Et il continua à débiter avec force et sans reprendre son souffle un tas de nom de filles avec un regard pervers tout en décrivant comme étaient ces femmes, l'enfant le regarda bouche béat devant tant imbécillités puis pour la première fois un rire sortit de ses lèvres : ce n'était pas un son cristallin ou éclatant comme les autres enfants de son âge, non c'était un rire roque, bas et cassé, une voix qui n'était pas souvent utilisée et qui était devenu rouillée.

Surpris Jiraya le regarda puis éclata lui aussi d'un rire sonore :

- Bon je suppose que ces noms là ne te conviendront pas ! Quand j'aurais trouvé un j'te le dirais mais pour l'instant tu te contenteras de « gamin » d'accord ?

Le blondinet hocha la tête positivement après tout pourquoi pas ?

Puis une nouvelle routine s'instaura, plus amusante et trop lumineuse pour le garçon : tous les jours l'homme venait et lui racontait des histoires dont la plupart concernait les femmes, mais aussi le quotidien des villageois au dehors du temple puis il essaya de lui trouvait un nom mais aucun ne lui convenait vraiment. Et un jour il arriva, apportant avec lui un plateau repas composé de un gros bol de nouilles avec assaisonnements, l'enfant le fixa intriqué :

- Ça gamin, on l'appelle ça des ramens et c'est super bon ! J't'en ai ramenais pour que tu as autres choses à manger que du riz déclara Jiraya avec un sourire triste à la fin de sa tirade mais reprit aussitôt avec plus de conviction. Allez goûte moi ça tu va voire tu vas te régaler !

Tout d'abord méfiant, le blond finit par céder à la tentation de la délicieuse odeur provenant du plat, il le prit et commença à manger. Le goût était divin, lui, qui n'avait eu que du riz était émerveillé par tant de saveurs contenu dans ce bol. En un rien de temps il eu finit, non par manque de contenu mais parce que c'était divinement bon. Jiraya sourit à ce constat puis il vit qu'il restait un naruto dans le bol. L'enfant le prit entre ses baguettes et fixa cet aliment curieusement, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- Ça c'est qu'on appelle un naruto gamin.

- Na... Naruto ? Prononça difficilement le blond.

- Ouais un naruto.

L'enfant répéta ce mot encore et encore avec divers ton et de diverse façon aimant beaucoup cette sonorité. Le vieux sage se rendit compte alors que ce fut la première fois que le gosse parlait. Il sourit largement, puis une illumination lui apparut.

- Je sais, tu t'appelleras Naruto !

- Naruto ?

- Oui, comme tu sembles apprécier ce mot, tu vois... Dit gêné le plus vieux, cette idée était peut être complètement idiote après tout.

Mais l'enfant aujourd'hui nommé Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, dans son esprit il criait ce nom à ses démons pour leur faire part de sa joie.

Pourtant ces jours de bonheur ne durèrent pas, les autres prêtres furent effrayés par le jeune blond qui retrouvait sa vivacité. Jiraya devenait trop gênant, alors ils s'en débarrassèrent, tout simplement. La tragédie commença. Naruto ne reçut plus la visite de Jiraya, son ancien traitement revint mais en pire, puis comme pour l'achever, ces assassins déclarèrent la mort de l'autre homme. Cela brisa l'esprit de l'enfant ainsi que les sceaux pour la seconde fois.

_Kushina était une prêtresse de haut rang qui avait hérité du sang qui contrôlé les sceaux des démons à queues mais elle eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse du dixième démon qu'elle gardait prisonnier. Ils commirent le péchés de la chair et de cet acte naquirent celui qui se nommera Naruto. Lors de l'accouchement Kushina fut affaiblis, tellement que les prêtres en profitèrent pour lui porter le coup de grâce brisant ainsi les sceaux. Les démon libérés furent fou de rage et le massacre commença : par vengeance pour ces humains, ils tuèrent, mangèrent, déchiquetèrent et détruisirent tout sur leur passage, ne laissant que des ruines et désastres, aucun trace d'humain sauf le reste d'entrailles et de sang laissés pour les insectes nécrophage et les rats et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressentirent la présence et entendirent les pleurs de l'enfant de leur ancienne gardienne. Ils coururent vers ce dernier et découvrirent une scène des plus macabres, l'enfant à peine né était couvert de morceaux de corps, d'entrailles et de sang visqueux qui appartenaient autrefois aux prêtres, assassins de ses parents. _

_Le père était démon et bien qu'il ne pu réagir attend pour protéger sa femme, il avait légué ses pouvoirs et son statut de démon à son enfant avant d'aller rejoindre son amante. Le demi-démon se servit de ses pouvoirs pour se protéger, une aura rougeâtre couvrit son petit corps comme une seconde peau et tranchant comme des rasoirs découpèrent facilement en morceaux les meurtriers._

_Oui, à peine né, l'enfant était haïs et maudit de ses semblables, tua alors ces derniers et lorsque qu'enfin ses pleurs s'estompèrent, ses yeux sanglants s'ouvrirent sur les bêtes qui étaient à présent sa famille. _

Bien sûr, l'enfant était encore petit alors lorsqu'il fut affaiblis d'autres croyants arrivèrent et emprisonnèrent cet hybride qui possédait l'héritage du plus puissant de tous les démons et le contrôle des sceaux de sa mère, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie sauf qu'en contre partit, il ne pouvait s'éloigner du temple sous peine de mourir à cause du nouveau sceau. Si au début cette contrainte ne le gênait pas, mais maintenant, la seule personne qui comptait encore pour Naruto fut morte et ce second massacre fut bien pire que la précédente car rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter l'enfant en tout cas pas la faiblesse qu'il eut lorsqu'il était bébé.

* * *

**La promesse :**

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, êtes vous prêts ?

- On est prêts déclarèrent de nombreuses voix.

Sasuke, un petit garçon brun de 6 ans se retourna puis s'élança à la recherche de ses amis. Ils étaient entrain de jouer à cache-cache et Sasuke était pour cette fois le démon. Le petit brun appela plusieurs fois le nom de ses amis attentif à leur emplacement, mais malgré les courts secondes de comptage, les petits garnements avaient eu largement le temps de trouver de bonnes cachettes.

Soudain, il crut voire des yeux derrière la porte d'un temple mais ce fut tellement bref qu'il crut rêvé, mais la curiosité et l'espoir que ces yeux appartenaient à un de ses amis le convainquit de le poursuivre.

Il courait depuis plusieurs minutes et s'était considérablement éloigné du lieu où se cachaient habituellement ses amis, puis prit d'ennuis sûrement, il voulut repartir se disant que c'était peut être un chat, et si c'était vraiment un de ses compagnons de jeux celui-ci reviendra s'il voyait que personne ne venait le chercher. Mais le bruissement derrière un buisson dans la cour du jardin du temple lui fit sourire, et doucement à pas de loup il s'approcha de la cachette puis bondit soudainement.

Au lieu d'un de ses amis, il découvrit un mignon petit blond de son âge, effrayé dans un kimono blanc aux bordures rouge.

- Mais 'es qui ? Demanda le petit brun.

L'autre enfant le regarda intriqué.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda-t-il faisant un effort pour être compréhensible.

- Mon... nom ? Interrogea le blond hésitant face à cette question qui lui sembla familière.

- Vi, ton nom. Répéta le brun.

Le blond réfléchit intensément puis comme une illumination, un souvenir nostalgique, une parole lui revint :

- Naruto, murmura le blond dans un souffle.

- Comment ? J'ai pas entendu...

- 'Ruto... Naruto ! ' est Naruto reprit avec plus de force le petit garçon.

- Oh ! Naruto ! Ravie de te rencontrer déclara pompeusement le brun, puis il reprit avec fierté, le mien est...

- SASUKE ! Crièrent plusieurs voix qui appartenait à un groupe d'enfant.

Le blond fixa les nouveaux de neuf enfants en se cachant derrière le brun, qui rougit face à cette proximité.

- Suis là ! Pas la peine de crier. Râle Sasuke.

- Mais... T'es partit et pis on t'a plus vu et on a paniqué parce que t'es pas là. Pleura une petite fille au cheveux rose.

- Grand front arrête de pleurer ! Ordonna une petite blonde.

- Je pleure pas d'abord Ino la truie.

- STOP ! Hurla Sasuke qui sentait venir la bagarre. Naruto, te présente mes amis. T'as Sakura la fille au cheveux rose, Ino la blonde, Shikamaru, celui qui dort debout, Choji qui mange, t'inquiète pas il ne te mangerait pas, Kiba celui qui a le chien, Hinata, la seule fille pas bruyante, Néji le cousin de Hinata, Lee l'ami de Néji et Shino celui qui est tout caché. Les copains, c'est Naruto.

- Waouh, il est trop mignon ! S'exclamèrent Sakura et Ino mais remarquant sa proximité envers le brun. Eh, mais c'est mon Sasu !

- Quoi c'est MON amoureux d'abords !

- Non, le mien !

- Stop, j'suis à personne !

- Galère.

- Cromch ! Cromch !

- …

- Ah, que la flamme de la jeunesse brûle dans nos veines...

- Hahaha ! Eh dit Naruto tu veux t'amuser avec nous ?

Le blond qui regardait la scène bizarre devant lui, se reprit pour écouter Kiba. Il fronça ses sourcils, s'amuser ?

- On jouait à cache-cache, tu veux venir ?

Naruto le regarda intriqué.

- C'est quoi ?

- Hein ? Tu sais pas ce que c'est ? Déclara l'autre.

Le blond secoua la tête.

- Bah... C'est... C'est un jeu et il faut se cachait...

- Pourquoi ?

- Sinon le démon nous attrape, bien sûr.

- Le démon ? Demanda Naruto quel démon avait échappé à son contrôle ?

- Oui, l'un d'entre nous devient le démon, et il doit chercher les autres. Il compte jusqu'à dix et il nous cherche. Nous pendant qu'il compte on se cache. Tu comprends ? Interrogea Shikamaru.

- Oui, compris. Déclara en souriant Naruto, content que ces démons étaient tranquilles et surtout parler avec des humains de nouveau après un an.

- Bon, puisque vous êtes tous là, c'est plus moi le démon. Annonça Sasuke vexé de s'être fait oublié par le petit blond et jaloux que les autres eurent l'attention de SON Naruto.

- QUOI ? Mais c'était toi qui n'est pas venu alors on a du te chercher.

- Bah tant pis, vous aurez du rester cacher, nah.

Puis, Sasuke prit la main du blond et courut à travers le temple inconnu. Tout le reste de l'après-midi, les enfants s'amusèrent comme de petits fous, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Mais lorsque la nuit arriva, ils décidèrent de s'en aller un après l'autre. A la fin, il ne restait que Sasuke et Naruto.

- Dis tu reviendras ? Demanda le blond craintivement.

- Bien sûre ! Je t'en fais la promesse !

- Alors je t'attendrais ! Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Mais les jours passèrent et aucun signe de ses nouveaux amis.

* * *

**Le grand-frère : **

Itachi Uchiwa était le génie de sa famille, tout le monde le savait, et tous étaient d'accord à ce sujet. Itachi âgé de douze ans seulement avait tout pour lui, le prestige de sa famille dont il était l'héritier, la beauté, peut être encore enfantin, l'intelligence et une forte volonté. Son père en était particulièrement fier de cela, et reposait tous ses espoir en lui, oubliant parfois son cadet Sasuke qui devenait de plus en plus jaloux de son grand frère même s'il l'adorait. Cet amour fraternel était réciproque car aussi dure et mature qu'était Itachi, devant son cadet il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, il lui attribuait souvent ses gestes tendres et ses mots réconfortants le tout sous le regard strict du père de famille. Un jour, il prit à part son aîné.

- Tu vas, comme tu le sais, hérité du commissariat de cette famille mais avant cela tu dois faire tes preuves. Donc je t'ai trouvé une nouvelle mission. Je n'accepterai pas d'échecs. Tu es la fierté de cette famille, ne n'oublie pas.

- Non père, je ne l'oublie pas... Quelle est-t-elle ?

- Depuis près d'un an, des enfant de tous âges vont dans le quartier « Racine », celui dont des fanatiques prétendaient garder de puissants démons à queues, et tous ont disparus.

- Le quartier où a eu lieu ce mystérieux massacre il y a trois ans ?

- C'est cela. Une rumeur dit que si neuf enfants se trouvent devant cette place, l'entrée que nous, les habitants de Konoha avaient condamnés il y a deux ans pour plus de sécurité, s'ouvrirait.

- Pourquoi donc ces enfants iraient à cet endroit.

- Justement c'est à toi de découvrir ce mystère mais d'après nos renseignement, il se déroule un jeu lorsque la nuit vient, et ces enfants attiraient par les rumeurs de démons qui circulent et par l'aventure y vont et joue à au jeu nommé Kakurenbo. Ta mission Itachi c'est d'y participer. Et arrêter l'organisateur de cela. Ainsi, les familles seront plus tranquilles et dormiraient sur leurs deux oreilles.

- Bien père.

- Oh, Shisui t'accompagne.

Itachi ne fit que s'incliner et partit rejoindre Shisui Uchiwa qui était son meilleur ami et aussi cousin. Ils se renseignèrent et découvrirent que ce soir même il y avait une rencontre à la « Racine », ils se préparèrent donc.

Arrivé la-bas, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient les premiers. Il était vrai que l'entrée était condamnés, barré par des parchemins qui étaient de sceaux et par par des barres de fer ou de bois. Mais lorsque le dernier arriva la porte s'ouvrit comme s'il n'y avait pas d'entrave. Ils engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, d'après les discussions des autres joueurs, c'était une sorte de jeu de cache-cache et ils devaient atteindre le centre du quartier en suivant certaines lettres. Avec surpris Itachi et son cousin traversèrent facilement à travers labyrinthe de bâtiments, bien que parfois ils entendaient avec angoisse les cries déchirants des autres participants. Au centre se trouvait une tour sombre et soudain un boulet humain blond atterrit dans les bras de Itachi.

- Sasuke ! T'es revenu.

- Hein !? S'exclama Shisui. Tu te trompes petit c'est pas Sasuke, c'est Itachi, son grand frère.

- Grand frère ?

- Oui, je suis le grand frère de Sasuke, annonça le brun en s'agenouillant pour être au même niveau que le blondinet. Dis moi qui es tu ?

Le blond le regarda tristement avant de s'éloigner, c'était pas son brun.

- Attends ! Si tu me dis qui tu es, je peux le transmettre à Sasuke.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda le blond plein d'espoir, ce qui fit sourire les deux aînés.

- Oui. Souria Itachi.

- Naruto, je suis Naruto.

- Oh, enchanté Naruto, je suis Shisui le cousin de ce ténébreux. Déclara Shishui, tandis qu'Itachi fronça ses sourcils.

Naruto, ce nom lui disait quelques choses. Ah, il se souvenait. Il y avait deux ans, Sasuke était revenu à la maison de très bonne humeur, limite s'il n'allait exploser de joie, en racontant qu'il s'était trouvé un nouvel ami super et très mignon. Itachi l'avait taquiné des heures entières avec ça. Mais ses parents n'avaient jamais entendu parlé de ce blond nommé Naruto alors ils demandèrent à leur cadet où il l'avait rencontré. Sasuke leur expliqua qu'il jouait à cache-cache avec ses amis et il avait trouvé le petit blond dans le temple de la Racine, ce qui inquiétèrent les parents car l'entrée aurait du être condamné. Ils interrogèrent les autres familles dont les enfants avaient été avec Sasuke qui eux aussi confirmèrent d'être entrée dans ce quartier maudit et d'avoir rencontrés ce blond que personne ne connaissait à Konoha mais pourtant lorsque les parents y allèrent les portes restaient solidement closes. Les familles effrayaient interdire à leur enfants de s'aventurer à l'avenir vers ce lieu. Ordre que tous obéir même Sasuke.

Alors c'était lui le petit blond qui avait fais tourné la tête son petit frère ? C'était vrai qu'il étai terriblement mignon avec ses cheveux mi-long couleur miel et ses immenses yeux saphirs. Mais, il y avait quelques choses d'étrange, de mystérieux autour de cet enfant. Même s'il semblait inoffensif une aura de meurtre et de sang flottait autour de lui.

- Dis moi Naruto pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- J'attends Sasuke, il m'as promis de revenir alors je l'attends.

- Oh, c'est ça. Écoute, Sasuke n'a pas le droit de venir ici mais tu peux passer jouer à la maison.

- Mais, je peux pas quitter le temple. Gémit Naruto les yeux en larmes.

- Pourquoi cela ?

Le blond ne répondit rien.

- Où es ta famille ? C'est dangereux par ici.

- Famille ?

- Oui, ta papa et ta maman ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dit confusément le blond, et ses yeux se firent lointain regardant par dessus les bruns. Kyuu dit qu'ils sont morts.

- Kyuu? Qui est-ce ? Ton frère ? Interrogea Shishui.

- Non, pas mon frère mais il fait partit de ma famille, c'est l'aîné. Tiens il est derrière vous.

A ces mots, Naruto sourit grandement plus courir vers la personne derrière eux. Intriqués les deux Uchiwa se retournèrent et virent des démons. Mi-bête mi-humain, c'étaient neuf démons haineuses et assoiffés de sang. Ils comprirent que les rumeurs étaient vrais, les démons existaient bel et bien. Stupidement ils restèrent figés sur place, ne pouvant bouger, ni respirer, de peur qu'un mouvement, ils perdaient leur vie.

- Kyuu, c'est le frère de Sasuke !

- Sasuke, son frère ?

- Oui.

Naruto se trouvait dans les bras du démon ayant une tête de renard et neuf queues flamboyant derrière lui. Le bakemono les regarda de ses yeux sanguinaires.

- J'étais étonné que vous avez pu traverser le quartier sans vous faire capturer mais si Naruto vous avez protégé, je comprends. Tu te dis être le frère de cet humain Sasuke, donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas déchiqueter ton corps en morceau pour l'abandon de ton cadet et rendu triste notre protégé.

- Je... Je... Konoha avait fermé les portes de cet endroit, personne n'avait pu y rentrer mais Sasuke et ses amis ont pu y aller. Les parents ont eu peur et ont interdit aux enfants de venir près d'ici. On pensait tous que Naruto venait de Konoha donc Sasuke n'est pas revenu ici, mais à cherché s trace à Konoha.

- Oui, je me souviens, il y avait trois ans, l'entrée fut scellé après le massacre mais les sceaux n'étaient pas très puissants, moi et les frères avaient détruits ces défenses facilement. Mais ne voulant pas attiré l'attention, on avait laissé nos flux d'énergie dans les portes afin de les contrôler. Il y a deux ans, Naruto fut intriqué par les voix humaines à travers les portes, nous les avons ouverts et vos progénitures y sont entrées. Ils avaient promis de revenir mais aucun ne s'étaient montrés. Naruto fut triste, alors nous avons répandus des rumeurs aux rares passants afin d'attirer des personnes qui puisses s'amuser et le divertir, pourtant aucun d'eux ne voulaient rester. Ils partaient tous, au vu des larmes de notre protégé, nous les avons capturés et enfermé dans ce quartier, ceux qui n'étaient pas sages nous les dévorons, sinon les autres sont utilisé pour chargé la ville de lumières, puisqu'ils ne voulaient s'amuser avec Naruto autant qu'ils se rendent utiles.

- Tu vas me quitter toi aussi ? Dit Naruto en pleurant.

Il était si fragile, ce n'était qu'un enfant comme l'était Sasuke mais pourtant celui ci n'avait personne à part des démons venu de l'enfer. Si ses déductions étaient vrais, Naruto devait d'être l'enfant que les prêtres de la Racine avaient enfermé ici.

Seul, ce gosse de huit ans à peine était seul, il n'avait jamais connu la vie en dehors de ces murs et ne le connaîtra pas. La détressa du blond marqua au fer rouge dans le cœur de Itachi, ce petit être fragile allait encore devenir plus seul maintenant qu'il savait que Sasuke ne reviendra pas, mais Itachi ne l'abandonnera pas. Non, il le protégerait, parce que c'était un être innocent que les humains pires que des démons avaient utilisé comme sacrifice.

- Non, je ne te quitterais pas ! Tu m'entends, jamais !

Il avait prit sa décision. Il resterait ici pour toute l'éternité s'il le faut. Il attendra avec le blond que son petit frère revienne ici. Puis il s'approcha de Naruto et le prit dans ses bras réconfortants.

Les démons permirent à Shisui de repartir à Konoha afin de propager encore plus la rumeur et déclaré la disparition de son cousin. Si Sasuke aimait son frère il reviendra dans ce lieu.

* * *

**Le commencement :**

Deux ans plus tard, Itachi avait enfin trouvé un moyen d'affaiblir le sceau qui retenait le blond. Pour la première fois, il put mettre un pied dehors. C'était grisant ce sentiment de liberté bien que restreint mais c'était un début. De plus pour amener plus de gens pour leur tienne compagnie, des règles en plus furent introduites.

_- Hé dites, vous connaissez le jeu d'Otokuyo-sama ? Demanda la voix cristalline et enfantine à votre côté. _

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce OS en deux partis.


End file.
